There are a variety of two-stage toilets available in the market place today. However, the conventional two-stage toilets are incapable of cleaning effectively the toilet bowl in light of their structural deficiencies. For example, the amount of water that is flushed in the first stage of the conventional two-stage toilets is too inadequate to clean the toilet bowl. In addition, the conventional two-stage toilets are complicated in construction and cumbersome in size. As a result, the conventional two-stage toilets are not cost-effective at best. Moreover, the conventional two-stage toilets do not conserve water effectively.